shamm_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Shamm Entertainment Discussions: SpongyNetwork March 2015 TV Schedule
Spoiler Alert: If you do not want this to be spoiled, do not read! Shamm2001 - March 2015 TV Schedule I think all the blocks should stay on the channel. It doesn't seem like it's taking up any needed space on the channel, however I think that the Mega Fanon block should be shortened to 12:00pm-2:00pm and the fan-picked episode be from 1:30pm-2:00pm. Also, I think the The Next Day Remembrance Triple Power Hours should be extended one hour and be from 12:00am - 4:00am. In the Next Day Remembrance Triple Power Hours, the shows should be randomly drawn. Sponge Reaper should air strictly reruns at 3:30pm. This is my version of the Next Day Remembrance Triple Power Hours, it shouldn't change on the weekends: *12:00am - SpongeBob SquarePants *12:15am - SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon *12:30am - A Day with SpongeBob SquarePants *12:45am - SpongeCritic *1:00am - Welcome to Bikini Bottom! *1:30am - SpongeToons *2:00am - Eels and Escalators *2:30am - Channel Chasers *3:00am - War of the Cities *3:30am - Sponge Reaper Also, I totally think that Basket Sponge should not air at 5:30am, another show at 6:00am, and then back to Basket Sponge for two half hours. It is airing too close together. Rags to Riches, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!, Eels and Escalators, Channel Chasers, SpongeCritic, and Life of Gary should stay on the schedule. However, if you aren't producing any more episodes of Late Night Talk with SpongeBob, then it should be taken off air because we are just airing two episodes every two days (ex. Episode 1 would air on Sunday, Episode 2 would air on Monday, Episode 1 - Tuesday, Episode 2 - Wednesday...etc.) Life of Gary, SpongeCritic and Eels and Escalators should start airing their new episodes this month. I have an idea for another program block, I don't know what the name should be (Can you think of one?), but it would air Shamm Entertainment's shows (except for Late Night Talk with SpongeBob, but including program exchange shows). It basically already exists but does not have a name yet. It is the part of the weekend schedule that airs Shamm Entertainment shows from 6:00pm - 9:00pm (however, Channel Chasers should air early in the morning, only I think). BagelBoxd's two centsCategory:DiscussionsCategory:SpongyNetworkCategory:SpongyNetwork March 2015 TV ScheduleCategory:March 2015 Okay, I agree Mega Fanon and The Next Day Remembrance Triple Power Hours will stay. Originally the idea was to dhoose random shows to air through the day, but I decided for the first month to have a set of shows. The weekend schedule is fine. However, Ghastly makes a good point on Sponge Reaper, it shouldn't air at 3:30 because that is a kids slot. That's my fault in programming for starting that in the first place. Also, I agree with Ghastly on the reruns, I don't really get rerunning without playing the new episodes. Actually, you make a good point on Basket Sponge. I should get rid of the 5:00 slot and just have the two half-hours. I actually was going to produce new episodes of Late Night Talk with SpongeBob. Those were to air in March. I would do SpongeCritic episodes 3a-13, then cancel the show, or do a second seaosn then end it. I plan to expand upon the Eels and Escalators episodes and make a third season, because I made up 40 episode ideas in 30 minutes, I see lots of potential. Life of Gary will air its last few episodes for the season, and then I will end it. I didn't like the spin off too much to be honest, I don't think it should continue. I see more potential in other shows. Rags to Riches, Welcome to Bikini Bottom! and War of the Cities will air regularly. That program block is a good idea. I have a good name for it- 'SpongyNetwork Showcase. ' Shamm2001 - SpongyNetwork Showcase and Sponge Reaper Time Slot First of all, I didn't notice that I typed that Sponge Reaper should be aired at 3:30pm. I meant for it to be aired at 3:30am. - Sorry (I didn't re-read it to see if I made any mistakes). I will try to remember to do that next time. Also, SpongyNetwork Showcase does sound like a good name for the program block. We do need to notify SuperFanon'D! about the site. We should also notify Itsshehahnbro, Omgitskityykatty and SBCA - Luis about the site too, they are technically also workers. P.S. Ghastlyop, you can add to this page too instead of placing your thoughts in the comments. Ghastlyop - Some more little ideas. Okay, here we go. SpongeToons can never hit a 22 minute slot, the only episodes ever to do that was the extended ones in Season 2 & 3. Heck, the shortest episode of the show is the Season 3 episode, Paying For Wheeled Drive is '9.47'. Giving SpongeToons a 15 minute slot is better than a 22 minute one. Also, thank you for changing Sponge Reaper! Also, the fourth episode is out! AND EVEN THAT ONE IS SHORT! Fanon has left, so no luck on getting him or Itshehahnbro and Omgitskityykatty. I got Luis to put this site on the SBFWC, so yeah. SBCA - Rags to Riches Can you add Rags to Riches to the lineup? Shamm2001 - Rags to Riches Rags to Riches is going to be on the lineup, we don't at what time, but it will for sure are in the SpongyNetwork Showcase program block. Shamm2001 - TV Schedule We only have about a week until March 1st. So, we should start putting the schedule together now. I think we could all contribute to make it. BagelBoxd - Rotation StationCategory:Discussions I'm wondering if we should take out any shows. Maybe have like a rotation, put some in, put some out. If so, we should probably shelve The Bubble Buddy Show. It only has 3 episodes, viewers would probably get tired of it. Late Night Talk with SpongeBob is airing new episodes, so that can stay. Also, in March just about every series we have will air new episodes, so I did a promo thing for that. Ghastlyop: Rotation Station - Reply The Esa Chronicles could replace The Bubble Buddy Show, the first episode does come out of Feb 28th, although the series comes out every FORTNIGHT. Damn, erm... We might put The Bubble Buddy Show for one week and then Esa for the second. I dunno, good idea or not? Shamm2001 - Removing Programs I think we should remove the programs that have very little episodes created and aren't ongoing. Really, the only one that should be removed is definitely The Bubble Buddy Show. It does only have 3 episodes and it would be boring just seeing those episodes. I know that if I had watched SpongyNetwork in real life, I would be tired of that show. Late Night Talk with SpongeBob should not be removed. The Esa Chronicles should just be like any normal show in the way it airs. But, what time should it air? Also, I don't think Leader Plankton! and Basket Sponge should air as often as it does. I know they have a lot of friends, but I think it is taking up some needed space on the schedule. SpongeCritic should not air during the day, it seems more like a night or late evening show. Also, Late Night Talk with SpongeBob shouldn't be like this: *11:00pm - Late Night Talk with SpongeBob: Episode 1 (Part 1/2) *11:30pm - Late Night Talk with SpongeBob: Episode 2 (Part 2/2) I think it should be more like this: *11:00pm - Late Night Talk with SpongeBob It should be this way because the episodes are an hour long. I also think that Channel Chasers could also could be shelved. Also, should we not have one schedule for weekdays and another for weekends. Should we have certain days air some different shows at certain times? Shamm2001 - New Shows We need some new shows for SpongyNetwork. I suggest that we air Absorbent Days. What are your suggestions for new shows? BagelBoxd - New Shows I asked Sci back in December about Absorbent Days airing on SpongyNetwork. He never responded. I suggest we air: * Reckless and Retired * Livin' With The Squid * Extended Vacation * The Krusty Hotel